


Night Out

by Starofwinter



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Happy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 07:12:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8480419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: Prompt: “Please don’t tell me you got arrested again.”





	

“Please don’t tell me you got arrested again,” is the first thing out of Kix’s mouth when he sees his husband’s ID on the comm.  He loves Jesse, he does, but he just got comfortable, and he doesn’t want to have to bail him out of the drunk tank because he got a little too carried away partying with the boys.

Jesse shakes his head quickly.  “No, I just wanted to tell you that I really love you, Kix.  A lot.”  His smile is small and sweet, softening the sharp lines of his face into something boyish and gentle, words most beings would never use for his brash partner.  “I mean it.”

“You’re drunk, cyare,” Kix says, but he smiles, stopping himself just short of reaching out to the tiny holo of his husband, “But I love you too.  Now go have fun, alright?  And don’t let Fives talk you into anything stupid this time.”  

Jesse’s smile could light the galaxy.  “I’ll be home before you know it.  Don’t stay up too late.”  He cuts the comm, and Kix smiles as he goes back to the medical reports with a much lighter heart.  


End file.
